Hammer to Fall
by AngelMouse5
Summary: SPD Bridge and Sky friendship fic. Sky catches Bridge alone in the Command Centre in the early hours of the morning and he's detirmined to find out what's bothering the Green Ranger formatting fixed!


_Disclaimer: Disney own's them, not me. This was a little fic I thought of today while home with laryngitis. Since I work in a call centre, it meant I had an unexpected day off, which is always nice. Anyway, this is a little friendship piece on Bridge and Sky. I got such great, positive reaction to my other friendship fic I did the other day that I'm going to do a Bridge POV on that one, so expect that in the next few days. Anyway this piece was inspired actually by the friendship between Andros and Zhane. I think that Bridge and Sky are going to end up being similar, most likely mainly in fics but I think more and more hints are coming out in the show as well. So, I've used Andros and Zhane's history to make a point in this. Also, there are exserts from Queen's song Hammer to Fall. Only exserts mind, as has ruled you can't use whole songs... so I figure exserts are okay. I think it shows with the history from Andros and Zhane the point I'm trying to make. Hope that makes sense. Anyway, please read and review. Angel Mouse, September 2005._

* * *

**Hammer to Fall  
By Angel Mouse**

_Here we stand or here we fall  
History won't care at all  
Make the bed light the light  
Lady Mercy won't be home tonight _

There they stood, back to back, two beings moving as one. Overwhelming forces arrayed against them but they never showed any signs of giving up. Not one. They fought with their hearts, with their souls, every fibre of their being. But in their heart of hearts, they knew it wasn't enough. But they didn't give up.

Monsters rushed them, foot soldiers attacked with mindless abandon, yet they kept fighting. Until even they began to show signs they were almost at their limit.  
"Andros, there's too many of them."  
"Hang on Zhane! This one's mine!" And then the scene played out as it had so many times before. The Red Ranger ran in to fight the monster, he got knocked down and the Silver Ranger yelled in fear. He then ran in and took the blow meant to destroy the Red Ranger. Then there was the explosion. In the pile of rubble that was left a silver gloved hand stiffened in shock and then stopped moving. And then the sight that brought a tear to anyone's eyes that were watching enfold before them. The Red Ranger carrying his fallen companion away from the battle field. It would be over two years before the Silver Ranger surfaced again in the fight against Dark Spectre. No one but the Rangers knew where he had been for those years, and that's they way it was kept.

_You don't waste no time at all  
Don't hear the bell but you answer the call  
It comes to you as to us all  
We're just waiting For the hammer to fall _

A hand reached over and hit a switch. The display turned off and the person watching it looked up and turned around in surprise. He hadn't heard or sensed anyone come up behind him, which showed how distracted he was feeling tonight. He thought he was alone at this time of night in the Command Centre. Music played softly in the background and he absently reached out behind him and turned it off. He knew it was against regulations to have music playing, but it was 2am in the morning, he thought no one would mind if he was in here doing this, after all, he was a Ranger.  
"What are you doing?" He ran a gloved hand through his already messy hair and offered a tiny, sheepish grin to the man standing in front of him.  
"Um, research?" Sky Tate raised an eyebrow at his friend, his best friend actually. Bridge hadn't been sleeping well lately and so when Sky had woken to get a glass of water he had discovered Bridge wasn't in his bed. So, he'd gone looking for him.  
"On what may I ask?" Bridge looked embarrassed and Sky sat down on the stool next to him, giving him a small encouraging smile that most people thought he couldn't do. "Come on Bridge, spill. What's wrong?" Bridge sighed and looked up at Sky, his eyes worried and tired. He gestured to the video playback he had been watching and then looked Sky fair in the eyes.  
"I don't want any of us to end up like that, to end up like them." At Sky's questioning and confused glance Bridge elaborated. "I don't want one of us to end up so badly hurt that they have to be frozen in a healing chamber for over two years and the other one being alone for those years. I don't want to be alone Sky. I can't handle being alone."

_Oh, ev'ry night and every day  
A little piece of you is falling away  
But lift your face the Western Way  
Build your muscles as your body decays _

Sky stared at him in shock, unable to really believe what his eyes were seeing. Bridge looked so lost and so alone right at this instant that he didn't even think about his actions. He reached out and pulled Bridge into a huge bear hug. He held Bridge tight against his chest, rubbing circles in his back, trying to soothe his friend's spirit.  
"It's okay Bridge. I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going to leave you alone, no matter where we are, what we're doing. I'll always be here for you." Bridge held on tight to him, leaning his head on Sky's shoulder.  
"I know Sky, I know. It's just…." Bridge paused and Sky kept rubbing his back, holding him.  
"Just what Bridge? Come on, you know you can tell me anything." There was a long pause before Bridge answered him, his voice rough and soft.  
"It's just that you've been taking so many risks lately, so many chances. I'm frightened that your going to get so badly hurt you'll end up leaving me. Like what happened to those two." Suddenly it all made sense to Sky. The looks Bridge had giving him lately after their battles, the more than casual seeming enquires if he had been hurt after their fights. Sky could have cursed himself for not seeing this before.  
"Oh Bridge. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry or frighten you." Sky looked down at Bridge's brown hair and smiled gently. Bridge looked up and stared him in the eyes. "I truly didn't mean to make you feel that way. Is that why you haven't been sleeping properly? Because you've been worried about me?" Bridge nodded, surprise showing in his eyes that Sky understood his feelings.  
"Yes. Because you my best friend Sky and I don't want to loose you." Suddenly Sky understood why Bridge had been watching that video from the Space Rangers from quite a few years ago. The friendship between the Red and Silver Rangers was a legend among Ranger teams and SPD, since those two had been among the driving forces to set SPD up among the Galactic Council planets. They had been held up as an example of team work, dedication, sacrifice and honour when they had began their cadet training. Sky had always been more aware of previous Ranger teams and Ranger history as his father had been a Ranger, but Bridge hadn't been, so it was natural really for him to try and find out about them as his and Sky's friendship deepened.

_You don't waste no time at all  
Don't hear the bell but you answer the call  
It comes to you as to us all  
We're just waiting For the hammer to fall _

Sky reached up and stroked Bridge's hair out of his eyes. He reached up and cupped Bridge's face in his hands, smiling gently.  
"Bridge, I promise you I will never, ever leave you alone." Bridge could see the truth in Sky's words. "Now, I've always kept my promises, haven't I?" Bridge nodded, not trusting himself to speak for the moment and Sky dropped his hands and put them on Bridge's shoulders. "Good, that's settled then. Now, think you'll be able to sleep now?" Bridge gave him a shy smile and nodded, taking a deep breath.  
"Yeah, I think I will be able to now. Thanks Sky." Sky slung an arm around Bridge's shoulder as they began to walk out of the command centre. Sky glanced around.  
"So where's the cadet that's supposed to be on duty?" They paused at the door and Bridge looked around then pointed down the hallway.  
"There. I sent them for a break so I could watch the files in private." Sky laughed softly as they watched the cadet walk towards them.  
"That's sneaky Bridge, good idea." The cadet paused and looked at the two Rangers.  
"Is everything okay sirs?" Sky and Bridge exchanged glances and then Bridge gave the cadet a warm smile.  
"Sure is. Good night cadet, enjoy the rest of your watch."  
"Yes sir. Good night sirs." The cadet went back into the command centre and they headed back towards their quarters.

_What the hell we fighting for?  
Just surrender and it won't hurt at all  
You just got time to say your prayers  
While you're waiting for the hammer to fall _

The door to their quarters closed and Bridge sat down on his bed with a soft sigh. He hadn't meant for Sky to find out why he hadn't been sleeping well lately. And he hadn't meant to tell his friend his fears. He looked up to see Sky standing in front of him with a glass of water. He reached out with a gloved hand and took it with a grateful smile. Sky sat down on his bed and looked at him.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way Bridge? I thought we could tell each other everything and anything?" Sky wasn't the most open of people, but he could always speak to Bridge for some reason. Perhaps it was his powers, or his open and friendly nature, but he found it easy to talk to his friend. Bridge shrugged as he drained the glass, setting it on his night stand after he emptied it.  
"I guess I just didn't want you to think I was weaker than I am." Sky raised an eyebrow, immediately rising to the defence of his friend.  
"Who said your weak Bridge? You're not you know. Your one of the strongest people I know, and I won't have you putting yourself down like that." Bridge looked at him.  
"Come off it Sky, we both know that I'm not the strongest fighter. I'm a liability sometimes on the battle field and we both know it. Don't think I don't notice when your trying to protect me on the fighting field, I do you know. And I really appreciate it but if you're doing that, who's going to be looking out for you huh? I'm frightened that you'll be so worried about me and so busy protecting me that it's going end up with you being hurt and it'll be because of me." Bridge gestured back to the command centre. "I don't want to end up like that Red Ranger from KO35 Sky, spending years blaming myself because my best friend got hurt protecting me." Sky moved from his bed and sat next to Bridge on his. He put his arm around Bridge and smiled at him.  
"Bridge, you know that neither of us can guarantee that we won't get hurt but all I can do is promise I'll always be here." Bridge nodded.  
"I know Sky and I'll always be here for you. It's just sometimes I can't help worrying." Sky gave a soft chuckle and squeezed Bridge's shoulder.  
"I know. You wouldn't be you if you didn't. Now, ready to get some sleep?" Bridge nodded.  
"Yes, I am." Sky nodded and moved over to his bed. They slipped back under their blankets and settled down, Sky turning off the night light. Silence fell between them until Bridge spoke again, his voice soft. "Sky, you know about Ranger history right?"  
"Yeah, why Bridge?"  
"What happened to those two, you know, after?" Sky smiled in the darkness.  
"They settled on Earth for a while, and then moved back to KO35. Last report I read on them, they were both happily married with families of their own once they had helped set up SPD."  
"Still friends?" Bridge's tone was curious and Sky smiled.  
"Still the best of friends Bridge and they are also brothers in law as well." Bridge smiled in the darkness, his eyes closing as sleep over came him finally, his fears eased. Sky listened to Bridge's breathing slowing down and become even as sleep over took him. Sky glanced over at his friend and smiled, Bridge was one in a million and Sky found himself glad to be his friend.


End file.
